


Late

by Pieceofship



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Nsfw joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Mondo not showing up on time for breakfast was nothing new. But when it’s not only him that is missing, but Sakura, everyone wants to find out what happened.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend everyone has access to different floors for the sake of this fic.

“Ah, Makoto!” Aoi quickly rushed up to him before he could even get a chance to rub that last bit of sleep out of his eyes. “Is Sakura with you?”

“Uhh...no.” Makoto blinked, taking a quick moment to glance about the rest of the dining hall.

As usual he was in the dining hall with the rest of the people who woke up early as soon as the morning announcements came on. Kiyotaka (no surprise), Chihiro, Sayaka, Aoi, himself and Sakura. Though at the moment it appeared Sakura was left out of the group of early morning risers.

Aoi pouted and crossed her arms. “She said she would meet me at the dining hall for breakfast.” 

“It’s not like her to be late...” Chihiro added, looking up from their tea. “You don’t think something happened to her?”

“I don’t think so. Out of all of us here, Sakura is the most capable of defending herself.” Makoto reassured. “She’s probably just running late.”

“I certainly hope not! Sakura is a model student.” Kiyotaka frowned at the very thought. “If she’s growing lax on our morning routine, I blame it on the bad influences here! We, including myself and Sakura are the only students who show up on time! While everyone else just shows up whenever they please. We’re Unfortunately are the minority... we need all the people we get on our side!” he announced.

The way he spoke made it sound like some kind of crisis, like a flood or wildfire. You would think that being in a school with a robotic bear who wanted them to kill each other would be more concerning than the others showing up a little late. But Makoto guessed old habits die hard. 

“She probably just wanted to go to the chemistry lab to get some protein real quick.” Makoto reassured. 

“Maybe she’s not feeling good?” Sayaka suggested.

“She seemed fine yesterday.” Aoi spoke.

“Lets just wait it out. She wouldn’t be late without a good reason.” he suggested.

And so they did. Time went by and every now a then someone else would show up. Celestia with Hitfumi trailing behind her to serve her every whim. Leon who got a long lecture about getting a good night’s sleep by Taka when he complained about being tired. Toko who was following Byakuya who came to get his usual coffee to accompany him in his dormitory. Junko who spend a good chunk of the morning doing her makeup. Kyoko who did whatever she usually did, she never told them. And finally Yasuhiro, who despite being trapped here for days, claimed he kept getting lost on the way to the dining hall. 

But still no Sakura... on top of that, they were missing another student too.

“Where’s Mondo?” Chihiro asked.

“I know he likes to head for the bathhouse first thing in the morning, but he’s never this late.” Sayaka stated.

“Unless he’s taking an extra long bath.” Aoi huffed. “He always hogs the bath.”

“I doubt it. He eats like a horse, he wouldn’t go this long without breakfast.” Yasuhiro pointed out.

“Could you all be anymore dense?” Byakuya announced as he added a sugar cube to his drink. “Two people are missing, we are being held hostage and are encouraged to kill each other in order to escape. Do I have to spell it out for you?” he scoffed.

“They wouldn’t murder anyone!” Aoi yelled, leaping out of her seat.

“Can you be so sure?” he took a sip. “Killing would be an easy task for either one of them. They are undoubtedly the strongest among our group.” Byakuya pointed out. “Or maybe one of you decided to take them out. Wouldn’t surprise me if someone tampered with the gym equipment or put some poison in some protein powder.” he got up from his seat, abandoning his coffee. 

“Where are you going?” Leon asked.

“To investigate of course.” he replied all too casually. “Knowing you all, if a murder did take place, finding whatever evidence you left behind from being sloppy will be easy.” 

Without Mondo to speak up and call him some swear word, everyone silently got up and began the search for the two. Hoping Byakuya’s predictions were false.

And that’s how the search began. They all spread out in search of Sakura and Mondo. Returning to the dormitories in case they were still asleep, checking all the classrooms, the gym, even going back to the dining hall or kitchen in case they two went there while they search. It wasn’t until they finally checked the nurse’s office, they finally found one of them.

“Mondo?”

“Shit! Hey... uhh... fuck!”

The sight was certainly an odd one. Mondo rarely went to the nurse’s office to begin with. But it was clear as day as to why he was there. On top of his usual attire, Mondo was also sporting a neck brace. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Leon asked.

“Uhh... my fucking neck is broke, obviously!” Mondo spat loudly. Reminding Makoto of the habit he had of shouting while nervous.

“We can see that.” Sayaka spoke. “What we want to know is HOW it happened.”

“That’s none of your damn business!” he hissed.

“Oh really? Was your broken neck the result of Sakura fighting back when you tried to murder her?” Byakuya accuse.

“WHAT? What the hell are you going on about this time?!” Mondo loudly responded. “Sakura ain’t fucking dead!”

“How do you know?” Makoto asked. “Where is she?”

“Well-“

“Mondo, I bought that extra pillow you-“

It was almost comical, the way Sakura entered the room just as everyone was questioning her whereabouts. She immediately froze upon seeing everyone crammed into the nurse’s office.

“Shit...” Mondo muttered.

“Sakura!” Aoi cried out and squeezed her way through the crowd to make her way to Sakura. “Where were you? You were so late for breakfast! And Byakuya started going on about how you and Mondo were probably dead. And I actually started to believe it and I got all worried and-“ 

Sakura placed a hand on Aoi’s shoulder. “Aoi, I am fine. Nothing happened, me and Mondo are fine.”

“Fine? Mondo’s neck is broke!” Kiyotaka pointed out. “I think after all our searching we deserve an explanation on why you two didn’t show up for breakfast!”

“I...I accidentally broke my neck!” Mondo yelled, a trickle of sweat dripping down his forehead from how nervous Makoto guess he was.

“Duh! No one breaks their neck on purpose.” Yasuhiro stated. “But we wanna know how you broke your neck.”

“Why!? It’s none of your damn business!” he yelled.

That was odd. Why was Mondo getting so defensive over an injury? It seemed like the kind of thing he wouldn’t mind sharing. Makoto always had him pegged as the kind of guy who wouldn’t mind telling everyone how he got some scars as leader of Japan’s biggest and most feared biker gang. Was he wrong on that or was a broken neck different from scars? 

“Oh I beg to differ!” Makoto let out a startled yelp as Monokuma seemingly popped out of nowhere like he always did. “Considering how I was the one who patched you up, I think telling them how it happened would be the perfect way to repay me!” the bear laughed.

“You son of a bitch! I-“ before Mondo could finish, Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Relax, I’ll tell them the truth.” she reassured. “I broke Mondo’s neck.”

“I knew it!” Yasuhiro gasped. “Ogre is gonna kill us all!”

“She didn’t do it on purpose you goddamn idiot!” Mondo shouted.

“Yeah! Sakura wouldn’t murder anyone!” Aoi added.

“Well how else do you accidentally break someone’s neck?” 

“We were... sparring.” Mondo admitted sheepishly.

“I thought you said you don’t spar with women?” Makoto pointed out. “I recall you telling me that when we hung out yesterday.”

“Sparring? Is that what you kids call it these days?” Monokuma snickered.

“Shit....I...I-I...”. Mondo’s face was flushed even redder as he stuttered. 

Sakura let out a defeated sigh. “Please, just tell them the truth and get this over with.”

Mondo swore under his breath before glancing away. “She sat on my face and broke my neck.”

There was a long and awkward pause, everyone was just feeling equally embarrassed as they were.

“Well... this is happening.” Yasuhiro said aloud, breaking the silence at last.

“Wait, since when were you and Mondo a thing?” Aoi asked, looking at Sakura for some kind of explanation. 

“We... kept running into each other during our routine, we started talking, and one thing led to another.” Sakura explained. “It’s been going on for the pass couple weeks. I was waiting for a suitable time to tell you, but my love life isn’t something that I find necessarily easy to talk about.”

“Are we all just gonna ignore the fact Mondo almost died eating pussy?” Leon asked.

“Still, what a way to go.” Yasuhiro chuckled.

“It’s not like she meant too break my goddamn neck!” Mondo defended. “It was an accident!”

“I did tell you it wouldn’t be a wise idea...” Sakura shook her head.

“Unless he’s into that.” Toko muttered. 

“For real though, what exactly made you think it was a good idea to have two hundred plus pounds of sheer muscle sit on your face?” Yasuhiro asked. “You got a death wish or something?”

“Real men aren’t afraid to eat pussy!” Mondo blurted out, face flushing an even deeper shade of red than before.

“At least you got something going for you.” Celestia said, idly twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “I can’t believe you even agreed to it, Sakura.”

“He was... very persuasive.” she admitted.

“I’m leaving.” Byakuya announced. “I wasted far too much time listening to this nonsense.” 

Of course as soon as Byakuya left, so did Toko. It wasn’t long before others followed, Makoto was the second last person to leave. But he paused at the doorway, realizing Yasuhiro was still standing before Mondo and Sakura.

“So like... was it worth it?”

“Yes, now fucking leave!”


End file.
